¿Quien mató a Yoh Asakura?
by takokinoko
Summary: Como dice el título, ¿Quien cometió tal cosa en la casa de los Asakura?. Ren, HoroHoro, Faust y Hao se pelean, el detective Lyserg entra en acción! Quien le dirá a Anna? Manta oye voces? Y el espíritu de Yoh? o_O! XD Esto y mucho más!!! Jejejeje TE
1. Primer Episodio

Nota: Shaman King noo me pertenece, nop. Er, una aclaración antes de que lo lean. Si alguien leyó mi fic pasado, pues ayudaría un poco ^^ Y si no lo leyó, no importa. Lo que pasa es que utilizaré la misma idea base de que ya todos viven en la casa de los Asakura (Todos son: Yoh, Anna, Ren, HoroHoro, Lyserg, Faust, Hao, Ryu, Tamao, Pirika y Manta va y viene ^^). Saludos! Y aunque el título diga que Yoh muere, no se engañen, sale bastante en el fic!! :D  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Primer Episodio  
  
Ren se hallaba tranquilamente caminando por la casa de los Asakura con un bote de leche en una mano, y el destapador de los frascos de leche en otra. Era un día tranquilo, era casi mediodía y un silencio impresionante envolvía la casa por extraño que pareciera.  
  
-Por fin puedo tener unos momentos de paz y armonía- el shaman de cabello puntiagudo entró en el comedor y notó que el tapete, a un lado de la mesa decorada con un blanco mantel, no se encontraba en su lugar. -Dije armonía, tapete liberal- Ren dejó el frasco de leche sobre la mesa y se agachó para acomodar el tapete y tener su "armonía total". Siendo un shaman de procedencia China, en ese país la armonía entre los mueble hogareños es muy importante; o como él mismo lo llama, tener una casa con un perfecto Feng Shui.  
  
-¿Pero qué?- al estar ahí agachado, notó que había algo bajo la mesa, pero no era algo común, era: -¡Yoh, levántate del suelo!-  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Yoh?- Ren notó que el shaman con audífonos continuaba ignorándolo, así que le dió unos empujoncitos para que reaccione -Oye Yoh, ¡Sabes que odio que me ignoren!-  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
El shaman de ojos dorados comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Así que tomó a su compañero por los hombros y lo agitó. -Yoh, ¡Yoh! ¡Despierta!-  
  
No hubo respuesta tampoco.  
  
-¡Espero esta no sea una de tus bromas, Yoh! Porque si lo es en verdad vas a pagarla caro- Ren se puso de pie y fue a llamar a la única persona que podría aclararle la duda que como espina molestaba por dentro. ¿Sería que en verdad no estaba jugando? No, eso no era posible, Yoh no era débil ni mucho menos tonto. Sí, una jugada, eso era.una simple broma bien planeada.  
  
-¡Faust! (Si alguien leyó mi fic pasado, recuerden que Ren se lleva muy bien con Faust ^^)- el joven entró en la habitación del científico algo apurado.  
  
-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Ren?- respondió amablemente Faust fijando su vista en la puerta.  
  
-Um, quiero que revises a Yoh. Lo que pasa es que, er, yo- Ren titubeó al no encontrar palabras que describieran lo que había visto. Le daría mucha vergüenza si Yoh resultara estar jugando. Ahora todos creerían que Ren se preocupa por él, que en realidad no es del todo erróneo, pero ¿Cómo no preocuparse por Yoh? Después de todo, había sido su primer amigo verdadero después de Basón.  
  
-¿Revisarlo? ¿Acaso se siente mal?- La expresión de Faust cambió un poco al escuchar esto, pero continuó calmado como siempre. -Bueno, no importa. Si quieres que lo revise solo dime donde esta y con gusto iré-  
  
Ren lo llevó al comedor, Yoh continuaba ahí justo como Ren lo había dejado. -Si esto es una broma, Yoh. No te la vas a acabar- repitió Ren en voz baja.  
  
Faust se inclinó para mirar a Yoh mejor, tocó su mejilla y luego tomó su muñeca para medir la presión de la sangre. Ren aguardaba con ansias a que Yoh abriera los ojos, para poder regañarlo claro. De pronto Faust soltó la muñeca de Yoh.  
  
-¿Y bien?- inquirió Ren alzando una ceja.  
  
Faust guardó silencio. La expresión de su cara no dejaba mucho que decir.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- insistió Ren comenzando a preocuparse. -¿Qué es? ¿Esta enfermo?-  
  
-No esta enfermo-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Está muerto-  
  
-¿Muerto? ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-  
  
-Claro que lo es, es muy fácil para mí reconocer a una persona muerta. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- Faust se puso de pie sin apartar su mirada de Yoh.  
  
-No es bueno hacer ese tipo de bromas, lo sabes-  
  
-¿Por qué estaría bromeando?-  
  
-Yo, no lo sé, pero no puede estar muerto. Nos habríamos dado cuenta.¿Cómo? .¿Por qué?-  
  
-O quien- añadió Lyserg al tiempo que los miraba de manera muy seria.  
  
-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?- preguntó Ren algo nervioso.  
  
-Que tal vez los encontré en el lugar del crimen- Lyserg no les quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
-¡¿En verdad crees que nosotros lo matamos?! Eso no tiene sentido, sabemos que solo una persona de esta casa intentaría hacer algo así- se quejó Ren algo desesperado y molesto.  
  
-El asesino no debe ser el más obvio, y lo sabes-  
  
-¿Hablan de mí?- Hao entró en la cocina tranquilamente ((Una explicadita de cómo es que Hao esta aquí [Esto es inventado por mí, claro]. Lo que pasa es que después de que xx-spoiler! Si no saben un poquillo que le pasa a Hao y no se quieren arruinar la sorpresa [ni tan sorpresa] no lean-xx de que matan a Hao, deciden que es mejor liberar su alma para que tenga descanso eterno, malo malo pero era el antepasado/hermano/como lo quieran llamar de Yoh, así que Anna trajo su alma de vuelta.y como tiene mucho conocimiento y poder espiritual, pudo "materializarse" y continuar con un cuerpo físico. Es un poco menos poderoso que antes, y como ha vuelto a la vida su actitud cambia un poco al ser solo alma que no esta tan corrompida por el poder y la maldad. o lo que significa que es cada vez más inofensivo y amable.pero aún así la maldad no se le quita del todo -_-!)). Se detuvo al ver que todos lo miraban. -¿Qué?-  
  
-No te hagas el inocente, ¡Sabemos que fuiste tu!- Ren comenzó pero Hao no parecía comprender.  
  
-¿Yo fui que? En verdad que son raros.ah, ¡¿Pero que?!- Hao notó por lo que todos estaban en la cocina. -¿Qué rayos?-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién se murió?- HoroHoro entró en el comedor despistado como siempre.  
  
-Acertaste, HoroHoro. Esta vez si se nos murió alguien- le respondió Hao mirando a Yoh al igual que los demás.  
  
-¿Qué? O_o ¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no lo decía en serio.- Miró a Yoh y después a todos los demás. -¿No es broma verdad?-  
  
-NO- respondieron todos en uníoslo.  
  
-¿Cómo de que no? O___O NO ES POSIBLE. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
-¡Yo quiero su espíritu!- comenzó Hao antes de que alguien más dijera algo.  
  
-¡Eso si que no! Yo he querido su espíritu mucho antes que tú, Además YO LO DESCUBRÍ MUERTO PRIMERO- le contestó Ren.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden pelearse por eso? Yo quiero quedarme con el cuerpo, puede que funcione igual que con Eliza y si hay suerte Yoh puede volver un tanto a la vida- agregó Faust entrando también en la disputa por quien se quedaba con Yoh.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Ah no! Ninguno de ustedes se va a quedar con él, es mi mejor amigo y yo tengo derecho a quedármelo- HoroHoro entró también.  
  
-¿Amigo? Su mejor amigo era Manta. Momento. ¿Cómo vamos a decirle esto a Manta? Se va a traumar el pobre- dijo Ren recordando que Manta e Yoh eran inseparables.  
  
-¿Manta? ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a Anna?- dijo Lyserg dejando a todos pensando.  
  
-Cierto-  
  
-Buen punto, niño Inglés- incluso Hao pensaba, pero se preocupaba más por poseer un espíritu tan poderoso como el de Yoh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Pero lo que no sabían, era que pronto tendrían que decirle a uno u otro. Justo en ese momento, Manta se encontraba camino a la casa de los Asakura.  
  
-Espero le gusten a Yoh, en cuanto vi estos audífonos supe que eran para él- se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño joven mientras sonreía alegremente al ir a visitar a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Oye.-  
  
-¿Um?- Manta se dio la vuelta -Debió ser mi imaginación, o_o escuché como si alguien me llamara.debió ser el viento- reanudó su caminata cuando volvió a escuchar una débil voz que sonaba escalofriante y se podía fácilmente confundir con el viento.  
  
-Maaanta- lo llamaba la fantasmal voz.  
  
-¡¿Qui-Quien es?! - se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie. -Seguro es alguno de los espíritus- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
Pero la voz era muy insistente -Oye Maaaaanta- Manta no hizo caso y continuó caminando. -Maaaanta, te estoooy hablaaaando-  
  
El pequeño joven de cabello rubio sintió un enorme escalofrío, en verdad había alguien o algo llamándolo justo detrás suyo. -Maaaanta Oyamaaaada-  
  
-¡¿Qué?! _ ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!- dijo Manta ya desesperado. Pero lo que vio al volverse hacia el lado opuesto al que caminaba, lo dejó paralizado -Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota de la autora: Que tal? Quedo bien? O_o Pues es mi segundo fic como prometí!! Prometo será interesante. y gracioso! XD Así que espero sus reviews!! Manden reviews para saber que piensan y si hay algo que pueda mejorarle o agregarle!! Ah si! Anna sale en el prox episodio ^^ ya que tiene bastantes fans temo me regañen por no ponerla ._. En serio va a salir! Saludos y gracias por leer el fic!! Dejen sus reviews y se los agradeceré bastante! ^____^  
  
Atte- Tako^^  
  
PD- Pienso hacer dibujos de los fics.ideas ideas?? Que personajes o que escenas les gustaría ver dibujadas???? 


	2. Segundo Episodio

Nota: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Punto.  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Segundo Episodio  
  
Lo que Manta vio al volverse hacia el lado opuesto al que caminaba, lo dejó paralizado -Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-  
  
-¿Por qué gritas, Manta? _ -  
  
-¡A-Anna!- dijo Manta sobresaltado. -¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-¿No es obvio?- Anna levantó un poco una bolsa con alimentos que llevaba en una mano.  
  
-Oh, vienes de la tienda. Me diste un gran susto ^^u-  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí?-  
  
-¿E-Esto?- Manta miró los audífonos que llevaba en su mano. -Son para Yoh-  
  
-Todavía falta mucho para su cumpleaños- Anna dijo mientras los dos caminaban con dirección a la casa.  
  
-Eh, si lo sé. Pero no tiene nada de malo que le regale cosas, ¿O si? Después de todo, soy su amigo- Manta observó los audífonos, eran grandes y de un plástico transparente color naranja, se podían observar los cables de su interior. Tenían una muy buena amplificación del sonido, seguramente le encantarían a Yoh.  
  
-No tiene nada de malo- afirmó Anna con su misma expresión seria de siempre, aunque por dentro se sentía muy alegre de saber que Yoh contaba con tan buen amigo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Algunos pasos en la lejanía. Ta ta ta ta. Se acercan cada vez más. Ta ta ta. Más y más. TA TA TA. Se detienen. Unos segundos de silencio. El ruido de alguien colocando su mano sobre la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Asakura. Un leve sonido que cada vez se hace más grande. En cualquier segundo la puerta se abriría.  
  
-Waaaaaaaa!- grita el shaman de cabello azul. -¡ALGUIEN VIENE! O_O-  
  
Pánico. Todos en el comedor se ponen nerviosos.  
  
-¡Calma he dicho! Hay que esconder a Yoh o se darán cuenta. Pero háganlo con el menor ruido posible- dijo Lyserg tratando de poner orden en el lugar.  
  
-¿Dónde lo escondemos?- preguntó Ren muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Debajo de la mesa?-  
  
-¡No seas bestia, HoroHoro! _ Si todos nosotros lo encontramos estando ahí debajo, ¿Crees que ellos no lo harán?- lo regaño Ren con la voz más aguda de lo normal.  
  
-¿Ya está la comida lista?- se escuchó la voz de Anna proveniente desde el recibidor.  
  
Los shamanes se quedaron pálidos mirándose nerviosamente unos a otros.  
  
-¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo escóndanlo!- ordenó Faust agachándose para cargar a Yoh que continuaba en el suelo.  
  
-¡¿Pero donde?!- insistió Ren.  
  
-¿Yoh? Me gustaría que vieras algo que acabo de comprar- la alegre voz de Manta se escuchó proveniente del pasillo, era cuestión de segundos para que entrara en el comedor.  
  
-¡Ah!- dijo Hao chasqueando los dedos.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó HoroHoro mirando de reojo la puerta entreabierta del comedor.  
  
-Yo sé donde esconderlo, dénmelo-  
  
Faust le entregó a Yoh y en ese instante Hao salió por la puerta que conecta al jardín con Yoh en brazos. En ese momento, Manta entró en el comedor.  
  
-Hola ^^ - saludó algo apenado. -¿No han visto a Yoh?-  
  
-Eh no, Manta. Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres- contestó Faust tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.  
  
-¿Eh? ^^u- Manta se puso algo nervioso al tener a Faust frente a él -Ah, no te molestes. Mejor lo busco yo solito- el pequeño joven sonrió forzadamente y salió del lugar con paso apresurado.  
  
-Eso hubiéramos hecho desde el principio- agregó HoroHoro.  
  
-¿Hacer que cosa?- preguntó Lyserg sin comprender.  
  
-Poner a Faust en el pasillo, así Manta seguro se regresaba a su casa o se iba a otro cuarto de la casa, jeje n_n -  
  
-Ack, si necesitáramos un Patiño (Er, sé que Patiño es término raro o_o No sé si solo lo use yo.es algo así como bufón, o la persona que acompaña cualquier comentario con un chiste -_-!!) ya te lo hubiéramos dicho, HoroHoro -_-! - Ren caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y se aseguró que Manta no estaba a la vista.  
  
-¿Cómo pudieron dejar a Yoh en manos de Hao?- les recordó el shaman de cabello verde al momento que miraba el jardín tratando de localizar a Hao.  
  
-Era la única solución- respondió Faust uniéndose a mirar el jardín.  
  
-No los veo- Ren también miró el jardín.  
  
-¿Dónde están?- HoroHoro se paro en puntillas para mirar el jardín con ellos.  
  
-¿Dónde están quienes?-  
  
Al escuchar esa voz todos sintieron un enorme escalofrío a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal.  
  
-¡Anna!- HoroHoro se dio la vuelta para mirarla mejor.  
  
-Er, nosotros vemos, um, el jardín- respondió Ren hablando pausadamente.  
  
-Supongo, ¿Dónde esta Yoh?- preguntó Anna mirándolos de manera sospechosa.  
  
-¿Yoh? No lo sé, no no, ¿Ustedes lo han visto?- preguntó Lyserg guiñando un ojo. Todos dijeron comentarios como: "No no", "Claro que no", "¿Yoh? No lo he visto en todo este día", "¿Verdad que no?", "Obviamente no esta aquí".  
  
-Si ustedes no saben, entonces le preguntaré a Amidamaru- Anna salió del comedor.  
  
-¿A-Amidamaru, dijo? O___O- HoroHoro estaba a punto de gritar.  
  
-Estamos perdidos- comentó Faust mirando el suelo.  
  
-No del todo, sé de algo que puede funcionar. Pero debemos hablar con Hao, Amidamaru y el resto de los espíritus primero- Lyserg habló como si se tratara de una estrategia de guerra o algo similar. Todos lo miraron interesados. -Así que debemos darnos prisa. Ren, tú hablas con Hao. HoroHoro, tú vas a hablar con los espíritus. Faust, encárgate de que Manta y los demás no salgan al jardín. Y yo, voy a detener a Anna el tiempo que pueda para que no encuentre a Amidamaru antes que nosotros.-  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-Muy bien, este es el plan.-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
-Oye Hao, ¿Hao?, Haaaaaaaao, ¡Hao!, ¡HAO!- gritó Ren en el jardín buscando al shaman de cabellera larga. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa llena de cosas.  
  
-¿Qué?- escuchó la voz de Hao pero no vio nada más que unas hojas de árbol cayendo sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¿En donde estas?- preguntó Ren sacudiéndose la cabeza.  
  
-Aquí arriba, tiburón-  
  
Ren miró hacia arriba y vio que Hao asomaba la cabeza por entre las hojas de un árbol. Hao sonrió y lo saludó.  
  
-No me digas tiburón _ -  
  
-Ah, cállate. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hao bajando del árbol de un salto.  
  
-Vengo a pedirte un favor. Bueno no, es una orden, lo tienes que hacer si quieres que no descubran lo que ha pasado con, con-  
  
-Si con Yoh, no seas llorón-  
  
-No estoy llorando _ Solamente que aún no lo puedo creer .__. Pero sé que habrá algo que hacer por él-  
  
-Lo que sea, ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?- dijo Hao impaciente.  
  
-Oh si, debes fingir que eres Yoh. Habrá que vestirte como él y cortarte el cabello un poco-  
  
-Vestirme como él y fingir que soy él.um, suena bien. Momento. ¡¿Cortarme el cabello?!-  
  
-Yoh no lo tenía tan largo-  
  
-Eso si que NO _-  
  
-Habrá que hacerlo, después de todo ya crecerá- de la bolsa tomó unas tijeras. -Muy bien, date la vuelta-  
  
-¡¿QUE QUE?! O.O-  
  
-Tengo que cortarte el cabello, ya lo dije-  
  
-No quiero ._. -  
  
-Llorón _ -  
  
-Argh _ Esta bien, ¡Esta bien!- Hao se dio la vuelta y se sentó. -Pero hazme un lindo corte-  
  
- _ Y luego quien es el raro, tengo que cortarlo como el de Yoh-  
  
-Cierto -_- Por lo menos déjalo parejo-  
  
Ren comenzó a cortar el cabello de Hao cuidadosamente tratando de que quedara igual al de Yoh. Pero lo que ni él ni los demás imaginaban, era que unos ojos observaban atentamente sus movimientos.  
  
-Jejeje n_n Por fin le van a cortar el cabello. ¿Um?-  
  
El ser que los observaba, presintió algo y fijó su atención a lo que se escuchaba dentro de la casa.  
  
-¿Por qué razón insistes en que no puedo salir de la casa?- se quejó Anna justo antes de poder abrir la puerta de entrada.  
  
-No puedes salir Anna, es, es muy peligroso- Lyserg sabía perfectamente que los espíritus se encontraban en el techo de la casa. Y no podía permitir que hablara con ellos o podrían contarle todo.  
  
-Sé cuidarme sola, gracias- estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Lyserg la tomó del brazo.  
  
-No voy a dejar que salgas- Lyserg se sonrojó un poco, pero solamente así podría evitar que la sacerdotisa saliera.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño de repente? ¿Qué hay fuera de la casa que no quieres que vea?- Anna estaba molesta pero un tanto confundida. Lyserg siempre se había mostrado muy tranquilo y reservado estando en la casa, y mucho más frente a ella y frente a Yoh; los dueños.  
  
-Es que yo, er, yo.- No se le ocurría nada que decir, ¿Qué harían los demás en estos momentos? Debía pensar en algo, y ya. -Yo. yo te amo, Anna! ¡Y no puedo permitir que salgas a las peligrosas calles tu sola!-  
  
-¿Qué? O__o- Anna se sonrojó al igual que Lyserg.  
  
El ser que había visto toda la escena, se hizo presente en ese momento frente a Lyserg el cuál se quedó petrificado al instante.  
  
-¡¿QUE COSA?! _ -  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota de la autora: Waa-i!! Mil gracias por los reviews! Gracias, gracias! ^__^ Gracias Psycho, gracias Izumi frontier, gracias Anna Asakura, gracias Anna(clover), gracias Momoko Asuka, gracias Uriko, gracias Satoshi Himura Kamiya! (toma aire) Y si me faltó alguien, significa que aún no me ha llegado su review pero pronto lo hará, gracias a esos que lo están leyendo pero no pusieron review :D Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!! ^^ Mwahahaha :) Soy mala, lo sé -_-!  
  
Lyserg: Eso fue vergonzoso!  
  
Tako: Claro! Pero hay que hacer las cosas interesantes ^^ *abraza a Lyserg*  
  
Hao: Mi cabello T_T  
  
Tako: Ya lo necesitabas *abraza a Hao*  
  
Lyserg: Waa! No lo acerques a mí! Si me vas a abrazar no abraces a Hao al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tako: *suelta a Hao* tu ganas  
  
Hao: Me despreciaste _  
  
Ren: Me pones como un debilucho -_o Yo ya hubiera ido a decirle a Anna y a Manta todo  
  
Tako: No es cierto o_o Eres muy sensible  
  
Faust: A mi me gustó mi parte o_o  
  
Tako: Jeje, pero parece que a Manta no mucho ^^u  
  
Faust: ¿Todavía le doy miedo? T_T  
  
Yoh: Yo estoy muerto ._.  
  
Tako: Er, oigan, esto ya se alargó mucho.después hablamos, nop? ^^  
  
Todos: Si si -_-  
  
Lyserg: Solo espero no nos sigas torturando O_o 


	3. Tercer Episodio

Nota: Creo que nunca llegaré a tener Shaman King T_T Oh bueno, mientras puedo escribir fanfics :D  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Tercer Episodio  
  
El ser que había visto toda la escena, se hizo presente en ese momento frente a Lyserg el cuál se quedó petrificado al instante.  
  
-¡¿QUE COSA?! _ -  
  
-Y-Yoh o_o- dijo Lyserg en una voz muy baja. El espíritu de Yoh se encontraba detrás de Anna y por lo tanto frente a Lyserg. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Anna va a ver a Yoh!" pensó.  
  
Anna se dio cuenta de que miraba algo y estaba por voltear, así que Lyserg la tomó y la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-¡Ly-Lyserg! ¡¿Qué haces?!-  
  
-¡No lo sé! @_@ Er, digo, que no sabes cuanto te amo, Anna!-  
  
El espíritu estaba por decir algo cuando una voz interrumpió: -¿Pero que pasa aquí?-  
  
Lyserg escuchó la voz de alguien conocido hablando detrás de él e inmediatamente vio que el espíritu de Yoh se desvaneció frente a sus ojos con una expresión de: Volveré.  
  
-¿Um?- Anna levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó bastante. -¡Yoh!-  
  
-Ah, me descuido y miren lo que pasa- En realidad no era Yoh, era Hao, pero con el cabello corto, unos audífonos y las ropas y collar de Yoh Asakura. Lucía exactamente igual.  
  
-Waa! Lo siento!- Lyserg soltó a Anna y bajó la cabeza apenado y sin poder evitar sonrojarse.  
  
- _ Me sorprendes, niño In- antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Ren le dio un codazo para recordarle que debía hablar como Yoh. -Digo, Lyserg-  
  
-Perdón, discúlpame Yoh- le respondió Lyserg dando un profundo suspiro, sabía que era Hao, pero debía tratarlo como trataba a Yoh.  
  
Hao se quedó pensando y luego contestó. -Déjalo así- hizo un gran esfuerzo y esbozó una sonrisa. Luego caminó con dirección a su cuarto.  
  
-Yoh.- dijo Anna como queriéndole explicar. Volvió su mirada a Lyserg y éste sonrió levemente, después la sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su habitación también.  
  
-Eso fue vergonzoso ._. - opinó Lyserg cerrando la puerta que estaba entreabierta.  
  
-Oye, ¿Pues que hacían? _ - preguntó Ren.  
  
-¡Nada! Yo no sé que se imaginarán.- respondió Lyserg volviéndose a sonrojar.  
  
-¿Por eso elegiste entretener a Anna, ah?-  
  
-Calla _ -  
  
-Y bueno, ¿No crees que HoroHoro ya se tardó?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-¿Entonces nos pide que no les digamos?- dijo Amidamaru sin comprender aún.  
  
-Si, no les digan o nos irá mal. Y si me entero que alguno de ustedes abre la boca _ ¡Sabrán de mí!- advirtió HoroHoro sentado en el techo junto con los espíritus.  
  
Los espíritus asintieron obedientemente y HoroHoro sonrió. -Muy bien, debo ver si los demás ya hicieron lo que les tocaba. Así que pórtense bien, ¿Si?-  
  
Todos miraron a HoroHoro de manera extraña.  
  
-Eh, si ^^u Ni que fueran mis hijos o algo similar. Solo cumplan su promesa.- HoroHoro se despidió y bajó del techo usando una escalera que había colocado para subir.  
  
-Liiisto ^___^ - el shaman de cabello azul entró en la casa y se topó con Faust.  
  
-¿Todo listo?- le preguntó el científico con su rostro amable como de costumbre.  
  
-Sip, solo hace falta ver si los otros también han terminado-  
  
-Bien, entonces hay que preguntarles- Faust y HoroHoro se dirigieron a la sala en busca de los demás.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hao se encontraba en la sala descansando, se sentía raro con tan poco cabello y con un collar. -Me siento como perro, no entiendo porque mi hermano usaba collar y orejeras- Con lo de orejeras se refería a los audífonos, claro.  
  
-¿Yoh?-  
  
-¿Um? Ah! Maaanta!- a Hao se le iluminó el rostro. Siempre se había peleado con Yoh ya que él quería a Manta como su ayudante, así como anteriormente había tenido a Opacho. Y esta era su oportunidad perfecta.  
  
-A mi también me da gusto verte, amigo n_n - Manta sonrió y le entregó los audífonos. -¿Qué te parecen?-  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, bien. Pero ¿No había en color rojo?-  
  
-Pensé que el naranja era tu color favorito. - dijo Manta algo desilusionado.  
  
-Ah, no no no! Están perfectos ^^u Solo bromeaba, Manta-  
  
-Que bien que te gustaron, son para ti ^^ -  
  
-¿Para mi? ¿E-En verdad?- Hao se sintió extraño, nunca nadie le había regalado algo en su vida. Se sentía de una manera muy curiosa, como, especial.  
  
-Claro, debes tener siempre repuesto para los que traes puestos-  
  
Hao miró los audífonos anonado, no podía creer que tenía en sus manos algo que era suyo pero que él no había comprado, robado y tomado. Por primera vez sonrió, y pensó unos momentos que se debía decir en esos casos. -Gra, um, Gracias-  
  
-Por nada, Yoh ^^ -  
  
-Por fin te encuentro- Anna entró en la habitación y miró a Hao. -Yoh, no es lo que tú piensas-  
  
- ¿De que hablas? Ah si, de lo de Lyserg- Hao se sentía muy extraño con la vida de Yoh, se sentía como, ¿Cuál era la palabra?, oh si, se sentía amado. Yoh tenía amigos, tenía a Anna, tenía un espíritu fiel y una linda casa. Si Yoh tenía todo esto, entonces ¿Por qué quería convertirse en Rey Shaman?. Hao recordó que en una ocasión Yoh le mencionó que quería hacerlo para vivir con lujos y comodidades. Pero si estos no eran "lujos y comodidades" Hao no comprendía que cosa podría ser mejor que esto.  
  
-¿Lyserg? ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Manta sin entender.  
  
-Nada importante, Manta- respondió Hao ahora fijando su mirada en Anna.  
  
-¿No estarás molesto, Yoh?- peguntó Anna insistente.  
  
-Oh, claro que no Anna- Hao se puso de pie sonriendo y le dio un abrazo. -Estoy seguro que tú me quieres a mí-  
  
-¡Yoh! ¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo Anna sin poder evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-Vaya ^^u Yoh esta algo cariñoso hoy- comentó Manta algo sorprendido también.  
  
-¡¿Pues que les pasa a todos hoy?!- preguntó Anna muy confundida.  
  
-¿Debo estar mal para demostrarte mis sentimientos, Anna?- preguntó Hao aún abrazándola, pero era más bien como el abrazo que da un niño pequeño a su mamá.  
  
-N-no no, no me refiero a eso- Anna estaba demasiado confundida con la reacción de Yoh como para poder explicarlo bien.  
  
En ese momento, Hao sintió una presencia bastante familiar. -Ese es. ah!- se sobresaltó y soltó a Anna. - ¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijo mientras corría por el pasillo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Lyserg y Ren estaban en el suelo de la sala recargados en la pared y pensando en qué otra cosa podían hacer. Hace unos momentos, Faust y HoroHoro habían venido a asegurarse que todo el plan estaba saliendo correctamente, y ahora que sabían que sí, se habían marchado cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Faust para encontrar una manera con la cual traer a Yoh de vuelta, y HoroHoro, bueno, simplemente se marchó.  
  
-¿Crees que Faust pueda hacer algo por Yoh?- preguntó Ren.  
  
-No estoy seguro, espero que si- le respondió el shaman de cabello verde.  
  
-Pero lo que aún no entiendo- continuó hablando Ren. -Es ¿Quién lo mató? ¿Tu crees que murió por alguna enfermedad o algo similar?-  
  
-No sé que pensar, cuando lo encontramos, bueno esto se escucha algo feo, pero; no vi ninguna mancha de sangre o algo incrimina torio cerca de él. Pudo haber sido enfermedad como tú piensas-  
  
-Pero Yoh siempre había sido tan sano-  
  
-No lo sabremos hasta tener las suficientes pruebas- Lyserg movió su cabeza mientras pensaba, y lo hizo en el momento exacto ya que acto seguido un dardo se clavó en la pared justo a su lado.  
  
-Ah!- Lyserg se sobresaltó bastante. -¡Si no me hubiera movido eso me hubiera matado! O_O!  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Ren al momento que retiraba el dardo de la pared.  
  
-¡¿Tu crees que el que mató a Yoh quiere matarme a mí también?!-  
  
- o_o Puede ser, ¿Pero por qué querría matarlos a ustedes dos?-  
  
-Como voy a saber eso ._. -  
  
-¡CUIDADO!- grito Ren apartando con un ágil movimiento a Lyserg del camino.  
  
-¡NO, REN!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota de la autora: Er, pues no hubo tanta acción como acostumbro -_- Pero debo admitir que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por meterle más romance como me han pedido ^^ Espero no lo este haciendo mal ._. !!  
  
Mil gracias a: Hermoine-Potter, (Me encanta HP!! :D) Izumi frontier por 2da vez! (Eje, vaya que Lyserg se vio valiente ^^u), Anna Asakura tmb por 2da vez!, Kiyu (Que bien que te dio risa mi fic XD), Uriko por 2da vez tmb! (Wa- i, me halagan bastante tus comentarios, mil gracias!! ^.^ Claro que puedes decirme Tako-chan!) , Satoshi Himura Kamiya tmb por 2da vez! (Ejeje, ya verás que hará Anna cuando se entere XD), Psycho! Mi gran amigo! (A todos los considero mis amigos, pero no tengo el gusto de haber platicado con todos ud) Por 2da vez tmb! (Lo del tiburón me hizo reír a mí misma -_-!), y a Yami Bakura!! (Y sí ^^u se ven algo cínicos todos al pelearse por el espíritu y cuerpo de Yoh, jejeje).  
  
Y bueno! Sigan mandando sus reviews para poder seguir mejorando con sus ideas y su apoyo!!! Mil gracias de nuevo a todos lo que lo leen!  
  
Tako: No No no! Antes de que todos empiecen a chismorrear, debo decirles que me duele mucho la espalda hoy como para estarme peleando _!  
  
Lyserg: ¿Es por la edad?  
  
Tako: Calla! _ A los 15 todavía no se es viejo! O_o ¿O si?  
  
Ren: Claro que si, depende de la persona  
  
Tako: Silencio! Awww, no perdón *abraza a Lyserg y a Ren*  
  
Ren: Oye!  
  
Tako: Oigo, pero ud tmb oigan! Ya se esta alargando esto, así que despídanse!! Ja ne!! 


	4. Cuarto Episodio

Nota: Shaman King es mío, y solo mío!!! AJAJAjajajajaja  
  
Tako: Okie ^^u mejor sacamos a Hao de la nota del inicio  
  
Hao: Nooo T_T  
  
Tako: Lyserg-sama!  
  
Lyserg: Si, Shaman King no le pertenece a Tako-chan, pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Ella solo escribe fics en los cuales siempre nosotros tenemos que T_T sufrir o estar haciendo cosas que nos arriesguen la vida y!  
  
Tako: Suficiente ^^U!!! Ahora a la historia!  
  
  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Cuarto Episodio  
  
  
  
-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Ren apartando con un ágil movimiento a Lyserg del camino.  
  
-¡NO, REN!- Lyserg calló al suelo de sentón cuando Ren lo apartó del peligro, no pudo hacer nada para detener el dardo que se dirigía justo a la cabeza de su amigo.  
  
- ... - Lyserg se cubrió los ojos y esperó, pero no sucedía nada. -¿Ren?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Um?- Lyserg se descubrió los ojos y miró a Ren sorprendido. Un silencio pequeño y: -Jajajajaja-  
  
-¿De que te ríes? Todavía que te salvo la vida _ -  
  
-Ti-tienes el dardo clavado en el cabello!- dijo Lyserg entre risas.  
  
-Si, mi cabello me salvó de una muerte dolorosa -_o -  
  
-Tu cabello y tu estatura-  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! _-  
  
-Ah o_o nada, perdón, mis disculpas Ren-kun, me dejé llevar por la risa- se disculpó Lyserg algo apenado.  
  
-Da igual, pero más te vale tener cuidado. La próxima puede que el asesino no falle- advirtió Ren tratando de quitarse el dardo del cabello, pero éste no cedía.  
  
-No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado-  
  
Knock knock.  
  
-¿Um? Alguien esta llamando a la puerta- dijo Lyserg poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¡Yo abro!- se escuchó la singular voz de HoroHoro que corría por el pasillo con dirección a la puerta de entrada.  
  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchó el grito de una voz femenina. HoroHoro se detuvo ante la puerta.  
  
-Aww, nunca alcanzo a abrir la puerta. ¿Y por qué gritas, Tamao? Aaaaaaaaah, eres tu, Ryu ^^u- dijo HoroHoro.  
  
-¿Por qué gritas? O_o- volvió a preguntar Ryu que no comprendía. (Siii, a petición de Satoshi Himura Kamiya voy a poner a Ryu y su espada de manera, jejejeje ñ_ñ ya verán que no estuvo del todo mal pedir esto, ah?)  
  
- Po-por nada!- Tamao se fue corriendo con dirección a la cocina.  
  
-Ajeje, todavía le das miedo- HoroHoro cerró la puerta ya que Ryu estaba dentro de la casa.  
  
-¿En donde está Don Yoh?-  
  
-¿Yoh? Ah, pues, er.um-  
  
-¿Por qué estaba gritando Tamao? ¿Quién es?- Lyserg apareció en el pasillo en ese momento. Nadie se había percatado de que venía ya que no traía pantuflas, estaba en calcetines y tampoco traía su capucha verde a cuadros.  
  
-Oh, hola Ryu- saludó alegre como siempre.  
  
- Hola Lyserg- respondió Ryu con su espada de madera. (o_o siempre me he preguntado, ¿Qué la espada de madera es considerada otra persona o que? Como si fuera su acompañante XD)  
  
-Hoola, yo también estoy aquí ¿Saben?-  
  
-Lo sé, HoroHoro. Por cierto, ¿Ya me van a decir en donde esta Don Yoh?- insistió el shaman de cabello negro y con peinado extravagante.  
  
-¿Yoh? Er, él-  
  
-Esta en el jardín- terminó Lyserg con la frase.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Lyserg. Ahora si me disculpan iré a saludar a Don Yoh, ¡Tengo algo importante que decirle!-  
  
Ryu se fue con dirección al jardín, dejando a HoroHoro y Lyserg en el recibidor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si él descubre que no es Yoh?- HoroHoro caminó por el pasillo junto con su otro compañero mientras hablaba.  
  
-Si Anna no se dio cuenta, mucho menos Ryu-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿No se te hace extraño que Ryu se porte tan bien contigo? ¿Eh, Lyserg?- preguntó HoroHoro viéndolo de manera sospechosa.  
  
- o_o no se que es lo que tratas de insinuar- respondió deteniéndose.  
  
-Vaya ingenuidad la tuya.-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo esta eso? No entiendo a que te refieres.- Lyserg se volvió para mirar a HoroHoro pero él ya estaba un tanto lejos. -Oye, HoroHoro! Hazme caso! No me ignores y dime! _ Espera!!-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
-Amo Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoh- saludó Amidamaru al ver a Hao sentado bajo la sombra del árbol del jardín.  
  
-¿Um?-  
  
-Un momento, tú no eres el amo Yoh. ¡Tu eres Hao!-  
  
-Shhhhh! Baja la voz, ¿Quieres? Te pueden oír- dijo Hao poniéndose de pie de un salto para asegurarse que no había gente cerca.  
  
-¿Pero que hace vestido como el amo Yoh?-  
  
-No te puedo decir, es un secreto-  
  
-¿Desde cuando guardas secretos? _ -  
  
-Desde que me conviene guardarlos _ -  
  
Los dos se miraron amenazadoramente.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho al amo Yoh? _ -  
  
-¿Y que si no quiero decirlo?-  
  
-Entonces ¡Si le hiciste algo!-  
  
-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-  
  
-Niégalo _ -  
  
-Lo niego-  
  
-Mentiroso _ -  
  
-Lo soy, ¿Algún problema?-  
  
-¡Esto es serio!-  
  
-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?-  
  
-Argh _ ¡¿En donde tiene al amo Yoh?!-  
  
-Um, secreto, secreto-  
  
-¿Un secreto?- preguntó una nueva voz.  
  
-¡Uwaaaaaaaa! ¡Ryu y su espada de madera!-  
  
-No, hoy no traje mi espada de madera. Solo díganme Ryu-  
  
-Lo que sea, ¿Qué demonios quieres?-  
  
-o_o Do-Don Yoh, ¿Se siente usted bien? ¿Hay algo que le moleste? Lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarle a deshacerme de cualquier cosa que lo este haciendo enojar y-  
  
-¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya! _ Me agobias con tanta palabrería @_@ -  
  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, Don Yoh. Pero en verdad si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.-  
  
-Lo único que te pido es que no me molestes-  
  
Ryu lo miró con ojos llorosos y entró en la casa con la mirada baja. Se sentó en la sala en donde se encontraba Ren escribiendo cartas.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Ren sin apartar la mirada de los kanjis que escribía.  
  
-Don Yoh se esta portando muy rudo. Y yo creía que me quería como su aprendiz.-  
  
-Ah eso, no hagas mucho caso. Er, Yoh se ha estado portando así desde en la mañana- mintió Ren tomando otra hoja para continuar escribiendo.  
  
-¿Se sentirá mal?-  
  
-Um, no exactamente. Faust dijo que no era enfermedad, que, er, era solo una etapa en su vida-  
  
-¿Etapa?-  
  
-Si, tú sabes, como la niñez, la pubertad, la adolescencia, etc.-  
  
-Ya veo, nunca imaginé verlo discutir con el maestro Amidamaru-  
  
-¿Se estaba peleando con Amidamaru?- dijo soltando la pluma que chorreaba tinta. -Rayos! Manchó toda la hoja T_T Y mi manooo- dijo mirando el desastre que la tinta había hecho.  
  
-¡Te digo que no es cierto!- se escuchó la voz de Lyserg cerca de ahí.  
  
-¡Claro que es cierto!- le contestó la de HoroHoro. Ambos discutían mientras caminaban por el pasillo con dirección a la sala de estar.  
  
-¡No te creo! Eso no es posible, seguramente lo dices para molestarme-  
  
-¡Que no! ¿De que me sirve molestarte? Bueno, aunque.-  
  
-¿Vez?- sus voces se escucharon más cerca ya que en ese momento entraron en la sala.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Por qué discuten?- preguntó Ryu sin su espada de madera. (o..o recuerdan que no la trajo hoy?)  
  
-Oh, Ryu ^^u no es nada. Nada _ - dijo Lyserg un tanto apenado de que los hubieran escuchado discutir.  
  
-¿Te gusta pintar con los dedos, Ren?- preguntó HoroHoro riéndose.  
  
-No soy tú, HoroHoro. Algún tonto me dio una pluma defectuosa, ¿No sabrás quien fue? _ -  
  
-Eh, no es tonto. Y se llama HoroHoro- respondió el shaman de cabello azul defendiéndose.  
  
-Otra pelea, ¿Pues que pasa hoy en la casa?- interrumpió Ryu.  
  
-Yo me voy al jardín- dijo Lyserg caminando en esa dirección.  
  
Caminaba solo por el pasillo junto al jardín, todo estaba muy tranquilo ahí. Demasiado tranquilo. Terriblemente tranquilo o_o. Algo estaba mal, ¿Por qué de pronto ya no escuchaba las discusiones?. Extraño. Muy extraño. Tanto que.  
  
-Hola, Lyserg- saludó una voz fantasmagórica a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡¡Y-Yoh!!- dijo Lyserg volviéndose para mirarlo mejor.  
  
-¿No tienes algo que decirme?-  
  
-¿Yo? Nada-  
  
-¿Nada? No creas que soy ignorante, me percaté de todo. TODO-  
  
-¿Qu-que es todo?- preguntó Lyserg muy nervioso.  
  
-Los fantasmas podemos escabullirnos en muchos lugares, incluso sin que lo noten las demás personas. ñ_ñ admito que eso si es divertido. Pero ese no es el punto, tú sabes por qué estoy aquí-  
  
-Pero, Yoh, juro que yo no quería-  
  
-Silencio, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿No tienes por lo menos pedirme disculpas? ¿Y también a Anna?-  
  
-Ya le he pedido disculpas a Anna-  
  
-Que forma de disculparte _ -  
  
-o_o Juro que no quería hacerlo, Yoh, ¡Creme!-  
  
-Escuché muchas súplicas estando vivo, perdoné a muchos estando vivo, pero ahora NO estoy vivo. ¡Y que le hayas dicho eso a Anna no tiene perdón para mí!- reclamó Yoh.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer? Lo acepto, si te place matarme, esta bien. Hice mal, y no quiero que no alcances el descanso eterno por mi culpa- dijo Lyserg cerrando los ojos esperando un castigo por parte de Yoh.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-¿En verdad? Por que yo hablo en serio-  
  
- ~_~ yo- yo aceptaré cual sea el castigo que merezco-  
  
-Si así lo quieres-  
  
Fue entonces cuando una llamarada surco los aires pasando bastante cerca de Yoh.  
  
-¡HAO!- exclamó Yoh sobresaltado.  
  
-Así es, hermanito. Y esta vez te atraparé!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Tako: Wa T_T no tienen idea lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Me disculpo mucho por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo T_T  
  
Hao: Te quejas demasiado _  
  
Tako: ._. Tenía mucha tarea, perdón a todos por tardar tanto en escribir  
  
Lyserg: Me tocan los agradecimientos ^^ Gracias a, woa, tanta gente? Increíble ^^ No creí que tantos leyeran lo que escribes, Tako-chan  
  
Tako: (Despierta de su estado de shock) Lo sé o_o No puedo creerlo.35 reviews! T_T gracias a todos! En verdad me conmueve recibir sus comentarios! Sigan mandando! Y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes!!  
  
Lyserg: Y bueno, aquí van. Muchas gracias a Izumi frontier por 3ra vez, woa me dijo lindo ^^, a Anna Asakura por 3ra vez tmb, si Hao es un aprovechado ^^u, a Uriko por 3ra vez, waa ella siempre te deja reviews ^__^ que linda!, a Anna, jeje no creías que iba a hacer eso? Espérate!, a Psycho por 3ra vez, hey! Yo conozco a ese tipo ^^, a Satoshi Himura Kamiya por 3ra vez!!, pusieron a Ryu como querías ajeje ^^u, a Hermione Potter, jejeje verdad que fui inteligente?? (Uwaa o_o Yoh me va a matar, le dije que lo hice sin querer, _ espero no lea esto), a Rally por decir que esta mola ^.^, a Shiori, espero no estés traumada ahora que sabes que Ren no murió o_o, a Kiyu por 2da vez, ahora no cabe duda de que pasará ahora que el alma de Yoh esta cerca =_=, a Sarah Kerrigan, y sí.yo vi ese doujinshi, er *cough* pero no hablo de eso o_o no sé como llegué a parar a esa page, a Clow Reed que me dio una idea de Hao jugando con una naranja ^^!, a Aoshiko Shinomori por  
  
Tako: Momento, me hizo una pregunta y se la contesto: Sipo, he leído bastante sobre la serie e incluso tengo capítulos y videos ^^!!!  
  
Yoh: Y yo te contesto lo otro, antes, ¡ESTO ES SPOILER! SI NO QUIEREN ARRUINARSE ALGO, NO LEAN!!! Y bueno, después de que Hao absorbe mi alma muero y no muero o_o me reviven y..tatatatata.sorpresa!  
  
Lyserg: Y continuo pues. gracias a Brenda-chan, que significa "medio chi el niño"? o_o  
  
Tako: Ay Lyserg-sama =_=  
  
Lyserg: Sigo, gracias a Alunazul por decir que Tako puede llegar a ser una gran escritora ^^ jejeje, a Akane, ya no estés impaciente!! :D, a Kyouyama, aclaro que yo no quiero nada con Anna o_o!!! Era para, er, distraerla!, a Jenny-Ichijouji, ya sabes que le pasó a Ren wejeje :D  
  
Yoh: Escuché lo primero, eh Lyserg _ ¿Con que muy listo, no?  
  
Lyserg: ¿Yo? ^^u  
  
Tako: Hey, deja en paz a Lyserg. *abraza a Lyserg*  
  
Hao: No es justo, ahora resulta que Lyserg se queda con todas y con algunos otros.  
  
Lyserg: ¿Algunos otros? O_o  
  
HoroHoro: *cough* Ryu *cough*  
  
Lyserg: Tako!! T_T  
  
Tako: Ya déjenlo, y cállense con eso _ y ya le paramos porque esto esta largo!! Recuerden dejar sus reviews! Saludos a todos y buena suerte!! ^.^ 


	5. Quinto Episodio

Nota: Shaman King lamentablemente no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera, hubiera evitado muchos sucesos innecesarios ocurridos en la historia. Por ejemplo, hubiera quitado todos sus camaradas a Hao y lo hubiera amenazado a punta de pistola para evitar que matase a mis padres y-  
  
Tako: Lyserg-sama, sabemos que sigues sentido por lo que hizo pero este no es el momento para decirlo ^^U  
  
Hao: Ja, ni a punta de pistola me hubieras detenido  
  
Lyserg: ¿Eso crees? *cambia su ropa por la de los X-Laws y apunta a Hao con su pistola* Discúlpate!  
  
Tako: Tranquilo ^^u tranquilo...  
  
Hao: Oye, ya a la historia, quiero atrapar el alma de Yoh de una vez ^^  
  
Lyserg: Si claro, cambia el tema _  
  
  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Quinto Episodio  
  
  
  
Fue entonces cuando una llamarada surco los aires pasando bastante cerca de Yoh.  
  
-¡HAO!- exclamó Yoh sobresaltado.  
  
-Así es, hermanito. Y esta vez te atraparé!- amenazó Hao con la mirada fija en Yoh y con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
-Uwaaaaaaaaa!- Yoh estaba por desaparecer cuando el Espíritu de Fuego de Hao lo tomó por los brazos.  
  
-Jajaja, no vas a escapar esta vez!- Hao dio un salto para subirse a "su" árbol (se adueña de todo ^^u). -Espíritu de Fuego, no lo vayas a soltar ¿Escuchaste?-  
  
Yoh se quejaba mientras el espíritu de Hao obedecía y lo sostenía con más fuerza.  
  
-¡Hao! ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡¿No tienes suficiente con hacerte pasar por mí?!- Yoh trataba de zafarse pero era casi imposible. -¡Amidamaru!-  
  
El espíritu del samurai apareció haciendo un peculiar sonido como cuando el aire sopla dentro de un bambú hueco. -¡Amo Yoh!-  
  
-¡Amidamaru! ¡Ayúdame! T_T -  
  
-¡Hao! ¡Suelta al amo Yoh ahora!- el samurai sacó su espada y lo miró amenazadoramente.  
  
-Ja, no quiero. Y no me das miedo, sin tu shaman eres un simple espíritu que no se compara con el poder de mi Espíritu de Fuego, AjajajAJAJAJA- se burló mientras formaba una esfera de fuego en su mano.  
  
-¡No se preocupe, amo Yoh! ¡Debe haber una forma de ayudarlo!- Amidamaru se hallaba muy preocupado, lo que decía Hao era la verdad.  
  
- T_T No quiero ser el espíritu acompañante de Hao, waaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA-  
  
-¡Amo Yoh, no llore! T_T Por fin lo veo después de su muerte y lo veo sufrir, debe haber algo que pueda hacer!-  
  
-Jajaja, no puedes ayudarlo. Admítanlo, soy demasiado fuerte y prácticamente el espíritu de Yoh ya es mío- Hao rió malvadamente.  
  
-¡Amidamaru! ¡Debes vengar mi muerte, así podré tener el descanso eterno!- Yoh miró a su espíritu acompañante lleno de esperanza.  
  
-Lo que usted quiera, amo Yoh. Pero, ¿Quién lo mató?-  
  
En ese momento algo cortó el aire hiriendo una mano del Espíritu de Fuego que al instante soltó a Yoh.  
  
-¡Libertad! Yu-hu!! ^.^ - Yoh desapareció justo frente a los ojos acónitos de todos.  
  
-Argh! Lyserg!!!! _- Hao bajó del árbol bastante molesto con la esfera de fuego que había formado en su mano aún más grande.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Creías que me quedaría ahí de pie viendo como torturabas a Yoh?- Lyserg guardó su péndulo después de haberlo utilizado para liberar a Yoh.  
  
-¡No es justo! ___ ¡Yo dije que me quedaría con su espíritu y por tu culpa se me escapó!- Hao se acercaba cada vez más a Lyserg.  
  
-Yo solo hice lo que creí correcto- Lyserg comenzó a retroceder lentamente.  
  
-¡Pues no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa! Ah no, esta vez no te salvas, niño bonito! ¡Lo que acabas de hacer te costará caro!-  
  
-Uwaaaaaa!- Lyserg salió corriendo y entró por el pasillo sin detenerse. Hao lo siguió también corriendo mientras lo amenazaba con su esfera de fuego.  
  
-¿A dónde fue Yoh?- preguntó Manta a Anna, los dos aún seguían en la habitación esperando pero "Yoh" ya se había tardado.  
  
-No lo sé, esta actuando muy extraño. Y no solo él, sino todos los demás también- comentó Anna sentándose en el suelo.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. ¿Tu crees que estén haciendo algo en secreto?-  
  
-¿En secreto? ¿Cómo qué?-  
  
-No sé, una fiesta o algo así. ¿Hay algún cumpleaños cerca?-  
  
-¿En Mayo? Yoh cumple el 12 de este mes, aunque yo no sé los cumpleaños de todos- Anna miró por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué habías dicho que no estaba cerca el cumpleaños de Yoh? ^^u-  
  
-Mentí-  
  
-^^u Ya veo, entonces habrá que preguntarles a los demás- respondió Manta poniéndose de pie. Abrió la puerta pero no salió del cuarto aún. -¿Quieres acompañarme?-  
  
-¿Eh?- Anna apartó su mirada de la ventana y asintió. Pero antes de que salieran escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo.  
  
-Argh, alguien viene corriendo- comentó Anna disgustada ya que les tenía prohibido correr dentro de la casa.  
  
-Uwaaaa! ¡Ya deja de perseguirme!- gritó Lyserg corriendo más rápido de lo normal.  
  
-¡Eso si que no!- respondió Hao que no estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo.  
  
Manta y Anna vieron a Lyserg pasar y luego a Hao, que ellos veían como Yoh.  
  
-¡Ayuda! ¡Me quiere matar!- Lyserg se percató de que el pasillo estaba por terminarse y pronto llegaría a la última habitación donde no tendría escapatoria.  
  
-¿En eso se divertía? O_o- Manta se quedó algo pasmado.  
  
- =_= Que infantiles son- le respondió Anna. No le dio mucha importancia así que no fue a ayudar a Lyserg. -Yoh y sus tontos juegos-  
  
-¡Morphin! ¡Mooooorphin!- llamó el shaman de cabello verde algo desesperado.  
  
-Jajaja, tu hada no podrá ayudarte, mi Espíritu de Fuego se encargará de que no entre siquiera a la casa-  
  
Lyserg había llegado al final del pasillo, ya no había para donde correr. Así que se volvió para quedar frente a Hao y tratar de convencerlo de que no le hiciera daño.  
  
-Oh vamos, no tiene caso que me mates- dijo ahora que se encontraba espaldas a la pared.  
  
Hao se detuvo estando frente a él. -¿No tiene caso? Y que raro que digas eso ahora que solo estamos tu y yo, ¿Cierto? Porque allá fuera no me dijiste lo mismo- Hao sonrió mostrándole la esfera de fuego.  
  
-Ah.yo- ¿Que iba a hacer? No sabe pelear, estaba seguro que Hao era más fuerte físicamente. Sin Morphin no era rival para Hao, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte, así que no tenía nada que perder.  
  
-¿Unas últimas palabras?- dijo Hao sonriendo más que nunca.  
  
-¡Toma esto, Hao!- dijo al momento de atacarlo con una patada. Pero Hao la detuvo fácilmente.  
  
-Bah, no me hagas reír. ¿No sabes pelear en verdad?-  
  
-¡No, no sé pelar! _ ¡Solamente hago lo que puedo!- Lyserg se lanzó sobre Hao para tirarlo al suelo, lo cuál consiguió, pero él cayó al suelo también.  
  
-Ouch -_o-  
  
-¡Oye! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! _ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme al suelo?!- Hao trató de ponerse de pie, Lyserg estaba a pocos centímetros de él y seguramente no se podía levantar por el golpe.  
  
-¡No te vas a parar!- desde el suelo, Lyserg tomó a Hao por los brazos para que no pudiera ponerse de pie.  
  
-Argh! _ ¡Suéltame!-  
  
-¿Crees que soy tonto? ¡Si te suelto seguro me matas!-  
  
-¡Déjame pararme! ¡El suelo esta sucio!-  
  
- o_O ¿eh?-  
  
-¡Solo déjame ponerme de pie! ____- se quejó Hao tratando de zafarse.  
  
-¿Ya van a dejar de jugar?- preguntó Ren mirándolos de manera extraña.  
  
-¿Por qué esta gritando Lyserg?- preguntó Ryu apareciendo detrás de Ren.  
  
-Dejen de gritar, no me dejan ver la tele- HoroHoro también apareció al abrir la puerta de su habitación que era de las últimas.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- incluso Faust salió de su habitación.  
  
-Joven Yoh, ¿Por qué se están peleando?- preguntó Tamao también llegando al lugar.  
  
-¿Quién se está peleando?- Pirika se asomó por detrás de su hermano.  
  
Lyserg se sonrojó bastante por haber atraído la atención de todos tan repentinamente. Hao simplemente se quedó como anonado.  
  
-¿Ya me vas a soltar?- preguntó Hao volviendo en sí.  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, perdón- Lyserg soltó a Hao el cuál se puso de pie de un salto. Miró a Lyserg muy molesto, sabía que frente a todos ellos que creían que era Yoh no le podría hacer daño. Así que simplemente se fue caminando ignorando a todos.  
  
Hubo un murmullo general.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Me pueden ayudar? Creo que me rompí una pierna- se quejó el shaman de cabello verde con la voz más aguda que de costumbre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
-¡La cena está lista!- avisó Tamao sirviendo la cena en los platos que se encontraban ya sobre la mesa.  
  
A los pocos minutos todos se encontraban sentados y listos para cenar.  
  
-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- preguntó Ryu sirviéndose agua en un vaso. (duh, ni modo que en un plato =_=)  
  
-Eh, bien. Es bueno tener un doctor en la casa- respondió mirando su pierna enyesada.  
  
-Ni lo digas, para mí es un placer curar a las personas- respondió Faust amablemente.  
  
-Yoh, ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?- preguntó Anna fríamente como siempre, sin apartar la mirada de sus platos.  
  
-Um. es una larga historia, mi querida Annita- respondió Hao tratando de sonar lo más "Yoh" posible.  
  
Anna se sonrojó un poco pero prefirió no decirle nada sobre el apodo con el que la había llamado.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Alguien cumple años este mes?- preguntó Manta aún pensando en eso.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿A que mes estamos?- HoroHoro no sabía ni en que mundo estaba como de costumbre.  
  
-Mayo, tonto. ¿Qué no sabes los meses del año?-  
  
-Si me los sé, "Ren-el-que-sabe-los-meses-del-año" _ -  
  
-Argh _ ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¿Quieres pelear?-  
  
-¡No se van a pelear en la mesa! ¡¿Escuchaste hermano?!-  
  
-Si Pirika, pero no me grites -_o-  
  
-¿Entonces quien cumple en Mayo?- insistió Manta.  
  
-Eh, quien sabe. Creo que Yoh, ¿No?- preguntó HoroHoro con la boca llena.  
  
-Er, si si- le dio la razón Hao sin estar completamente seguro.  
  
-Yo cumplo este mes- agregó Lyserg algo apenado.  
  
-¿En verdad? ¿Qué día?- preguntó Ryu interesado como siempre. (o_ou)  
  
-El 17, pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Manta?-  
  
-Solo por, curiosidad ^^. Por cierto, ya debo ir a mi casa, se hace tarde-  
  
Manta se despidió de todos y salió de la casa aún pensando.  
  
-No, debe ser otra cosa. Actúan bastante raro, nunca había visto a Yoh pelear con alguien en la casa. y mucho menos con Lyserg que es bastante tranquilo. Si, con la única persona que se pone muy molesto es con Hao, um, de hecho hoy no vi a Hao-  
  
-Maaaaaanta-  
  
-Esa voz o_o- Manta se detuvo en seco.  
  
-Maaaaaaaaaaaaanta- lo llamó la voz fantasmagórica.  
  
-¡¿Quién es?!-  
  
-Soy yo, Yoh- le respondió la voz. Manta se dio la vuelta algo confundido.  
  
-¡¿YOH?!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Tako: Oohhh, ahora Manta los va a acusar!  
  
Lyserg: Mi pierna T_T  
  
Hao: Ja ja, por tarado. Eso te va a enseñar a no tumbarme al suelo.  
  
Tako: Hey, no seas grosero con mi Lyserg-sama *abraza a Lyserg* Te duele tu piernita bonita??  
  
Lyserg: U-hum T_T  
  
Tako: Hao malo _  
  
Hao: Ah ya, cállense. Me toca leer los agradecimientos. Haber *saca la hoja* veamos: a Satoshi Himura Kamiya por cuarta vez, quieres el espíritu de Yoh, ah? Es mío _, a Uriko por cuarta vez, yo también creo que Tako es mala wajajaja, a Akari, una asociación de protectoras de Lyserg-kun? Wajajaja eso si es lo que necesita ese niño bonito  
  
Lyserg: _ Tako-chan, Hao es muy rudo.no debería dar los agradecimientos  
  
Tako: =_= gomen, le prometí que lo haría  
  
Hao: Si ^.^ y ahora, gracias a Anna Asakura por cuarta vez, Anna Asakura? Oh vaya si es mi esposa, a Psycho por cuarta vez, te apoyo con que Tako deje la tarea y siga escribiendo :D, a Bellota, yo tmb creo que así es la vida *sigh*, a Anna por segunda vez (O tercera? O_o no recuerdo =_=), jejeje y si, Tako se pasa XD, a Kyouyama, verdad que Lyserg se pasó de listo al abrazar a Anna? _, a Jenny-Ichijouji (Si, dejo de decir las veces que me han mandado posts porque se hace más largo esto ^^u), wajajajaJAJAJA RYU Y LYSEG SENTADOS EN UN ÁRBOL B-E-  
  
Lyserg: Basta! _  
  
Hao: XDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Lyserg: Yaaa T_T  
  
Hao: Y bueno, luego te molesto XD.a Kyouyama de nuevo? Ajeje, me tienes miedo?? ajajaJAJAJAJA TENME MUCHO MIEDO!  
  
Tako: Dale  
  
Hao: Ahem, a Hermione Potter, ^.^ dijiste que soy lindo? Woa, debo conocerte!! Cuando estaría bien que nos viéramos?  
  
Tako: Hao! Deja de flirtear y sigue leyendo eso _!  
  
Hao: _ okee. gracias a dark_shaman, wejejeje se rió XD, a Sarah Kerrigan, el doujinshi de LYSERG Y REN XDDD  
  
Lyserg: Que ya T_T!!!  
  
Hao : Ahem, a Brenda-chan, que?! QUE?! _ QUE SOY CHI?!!! ARGH!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: *le arrebata la hoja* Gracias por decirme lo que es chi ^^, y gracias a "T.T" por decir que el fic esta genial ^^ pronto verás quien mató a Yoh, él mismo nos lo dirá si hay suerte :D, y gracias a Izumi Frontier ^^ que bien que te encante el fic!!  
  
Tako: Sigan dejando sus reviews!! ^^ Me encanta recibir sus lindos comentarios! Graaacias! Oh, por cierto. Estoy planeando el final para el prox capítulo, pero ud que opinan? Quieren que termine en el capítulo 6 o que le siga uno o dos más?  
  
Lyserg: Si quieren que termine en el seis digan "Hao habla como niña"  
  
Hao: _ Y si quieren que halla más capítulos digan "Lyserg se ve bien con vestido"  
  
Lyserg: _  
  
Hao: _  
  
Tako: Y bueno ^^u ahí esta la cosa, mil gracias por leer esta parte! Aquí me despido! Ja ne! 


	6. Sexto Episodio

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece. Aunque en el estado actual en el que me encuentro, bueno, podría escabullirme y ya saben, robarme algunos papelillos del contrato y gracias a ellos _  
  
Tako: Yoh, aunque robes los papeles sería ilegal porque estarías robando =_=  
  
Yoh: T_T Lo sé, pero no me quiten la ilusión!  
  
Hao: iluso  
  
Tako: A la historia ya!  
  
  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Sexto Episodio  
  
-Soy yo, Yoh- le respondió la voz. Manta se dio la vuelta algo confundido.  
  
-¡¿YOH?!-  
  
-Hola ñ_ñ Siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la muerte me impidió verte, amigo-  
  
-De hecho fue hoy, ya que ayer te vi y obviamente debiste estar vivo. Pero, waaaa, T_T ¡¿Cómo puedes estar muerto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Manta sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. (Awww, Mantita tan lindo ^.^)  
  
-Ah no llores Manta, no es tan malo. ñ_ñ de hecho es bastante interesante ser fantasma, siempre quise ser uno XD-  
  
-Pero Yoh ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No lo entiendo, si tu estas muerto entonces. entonces-  
  
-¿Entonces?- Yoh se veía igual que cuando vivo, solamente que sus pies no eran visibles y se veía más transparente al acercarse a la luz.  
  
-¡Entonces mis sospechas eran correctas!-  
  
-¿Ya sabes quien me mató?-  
  
-No no, yo no sabía que estabas muerto. Pero sospechaba que quien se encuentra en la casa y luce como tú en realidad es Hao. Bueno, lo supuse por su manera de actuar y hablar ^^ Además cuando lo vi peleando con Lyserg todo encajaba-  
  
-Ah si, ese Hao ñ_ñ jeje, admito que hace un gran esfuerzo para encubrir mi muerte-  
  
-¿Pero por qué quieren encubrirla? O_o ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAN DICHO?! _ ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!-  
  
-Lo sé, pero imagino lo que pasa.-  
  
-¿Um? ¿No lo dicen porque temen que Anna les haga algo malo o los corra de la casa?-  
  
-Aún peor, Manta. Yo creo que mi asesino los está manipulando porque no le conviene que todos se enteren de lo que hizo. Su reputación quedaría muy marcada-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿El asesino? ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ES UNO DE ELLOS! O_O-  
  
-Así es, y lo disimula bastante bien o_o -  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO TAL COSA!?! _-  
  
-Esa persona es.-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
-¿Me toca recoger la mesa? - preguntó Faust mirando a la mayoría que ya se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de la cocina.  
  
-Si, ayer le tocó a Ren así que es tu turno- Anna le respondió casi saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Esta bi- pero antes de que Faust terminara de hablar, Ren interrumpió.  
  
-No deberían ponerlo a limpiar la mesa, eso le toca a los más jóvenes. ¿Qué no ves que él esta muy ocupado?- reprochó Ren como acostumbra hacer siempre. (^^u wejeje, siempre busca una excusa para discutir)  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres limpiar la mesa tú?- le respondió Anna levantando una ceja.  
  
-No, yo hice eso ayer. Puede hacerlo, um, HoroHoro-  
  
-¿Eh? Ah no, a mí no me embarren en sus asuntos- HoroHoro estaba ocupado con una caja de galletas.  
  
- _ Vas a hacerlo- dijo Ren casi como una orden.  
  
-NO _ Me da mucha flojera-  
  
-Oigan, les digo que esta bien que yo- Faust interrumpió pero otra vez no pudo terminar de hablar.  
  
-No no, Faust. Tú tienes cosas importantes que hacer mientras este haragán se la pasa comiendo. Él debe hacer la limpieza _ -  
  
-Ah que bien chinnnnn ¡Ren!- (o_O ¿Qué iba a decir? HoroHoro! _ Puede haber menores leyendo este fic! Nada de palabras altisonantes!)  
  
-¿Qué? No me hables así, ¿Entendiste?-  
  
-_ Uy si, como si fueras mi mami o algo así-  
  
-Les digo que yo puedo limpiar- dijo Faust con su habitual calmada voz. (Awww, Faust-san ^.^)  
  
-¡NO! ¡TU VETE A TRABAJAR!-  
  
- ._. si Ren, pero no te enojes-  
  
- Waa o..o perdón, no era mi intención gritar. ¡Ya vez lo que ocasionas, tonto! _- dijo Ren refiriéndose al shaman de cabello azul.  
  
- _ No soy tonto. Si Faust quiere limpiar, déjalo. Ya tengo suficiente con lo de la muerte de Y-Y-Y- titubeó al darse cuenta de que Anna continuaba en el lugar.  
  
-¿Muerte?- dijo la sacerdotisa alzando la otra ceja.  
  
HoroHoro, Ren, Faust y Lyserg se miraron nerviosos, Anna ya se olía las cosas como ellos habían esperado.  
  
-Ah, no digas esa palabra tan fea Annita. A tu cara bonita no le viene tal vocabulario- Hao abrazó a Anna por la espalda.  
  
-¡Yoh!- dijo Anna sintiendo un escalofrío al momento que sentía como sus mejillas se encendían.  
  
-¿Ya nos vamos a dormir?- le preguntó Hao con una voz dulce. (o.o Hao con voz dulce?! Eso si es para verse)  
  
- o_O ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE TRATAS DE INSINUAR?!-  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Hao, o Yoh, algo sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Qué? O_o ¡No sean mal pensados! ¡Lo decía de buena manera! ._. Ella en su cuarto y yo en el mío, ¡¿Pues que creían?! _-  
  
-No nada, creo que tú mal pensaste solito- dijo HoroHoro aguantando la risa.  
  
-Ah ya, a dormir todos- dijo Ren saliendo del lugar y olvidando por lo que discutía anteriormente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
La noche cayó sobre la casa, había algo de tensión por parte de algunos de los habitantes de la pensión Asakura. Los que tenían conocimiento del crimen no dejaban de hacerse preguntas como: ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Volverá? Era inevitable creer que el asesino estaba suelto, y como el mismo Yoh había revelado a Manta, se encontraba en la casa. Cerca. Más cerca de lo que pueden imaginar.  
  
-Uwaaaaa!- Ren se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un ruido.  
  
-¡No grites, Ren! _- Se quejó su compañero de cuarto, Lyserg.  
  
-¡¿Por qué estas haciendo tanto ruido?! _ -  
  
-No puedo dormir ._. -  
  
-Bah, no seas infantil-  
  
-No es eso, escuché ruidos fuera de la casa y no me han dejado dormir-  
  
Ren se quedó pensando un rato, sus ojos dorados daban un extraño destello felino en la oscuridad. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces tratando de concentrarse y escuchar esos sonidos también. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar:  
  
-Yo no oigo cosas raras, _ ¿Viste una película de miedo otra vez, verdad?-  
  
-¿Eh? No no o..o- se defendió Lyserg.  
  
-Um, pues entonces es tu imaginación-  
  
-No T_T ¡En serio escuché ruidos!-  
  
-¿Y qué conmigo? ¿Qué quieres dormir en mi futon o qué?-  
  
-¡Claro que no! _ Solamente decía.-  
  
-Shhhh, espera. Cállate- Ren abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Um? o..o- Lyserg miró a su alrededor pero como estaba bastante oscuro no lograba ver algo. (Ren parece gato ^^u puede que él si vea algo en la oscuridad, jeje)  
  
-¿Lo escuchas?-  
  
-Si, alguien se acerca- respondió el shaman de cabello verde agudizando su sentido del oído para tratar de reconocer el sonido.  
  
Ta ta ta. Se escuchaban como pasos en el techo. Ta ta ta. ¿Pasos? No, más bien como alguien moviendo cosas en el techo. Ta ta ta. ¿Moviendo cosas? Um, también se escuchaba como alguien tocando el techo. ¿Tocando el techo? O_o Ni que fuera puerta.  
  
-Y tú no me creías- dijo Lyserg en voz algo baja.  
  
-Shhh, parece que los pasos se alejan- Ren no parpadeaba, su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta.  
  
-Si, ya no se escuchan-  
  
-Debió ser un gato o alguno de los espíritus. Ya duérmete, ¿Quieres?- Ren se metió en el futon y se cubrió con las cobijas dispuesto a dormirse.  
  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Lyserg volvió a irrumpir el silencio.  
  
-Ren, tengo miedo ._. - dijo con su voz infantil.  
  
-¿Y a mi qué? Ya duérmete o por lo menos déjame dormir- se quejó Ren sin siquiera abrir los ojos.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué tal si el asesino regresa?-  
  
-Que regrese, yo voy a estar dormido-  
  
-Pe-pero.-  
  
-Pero nada, cállate y duérmete. Si vuelvo a oír tus quejidos te juro que te saco del cuarto-  
  
Lyserg asintió y se metió en su futon, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Su sueño era ligero así que despertó en poco tiempo, sintió como si alguien le tocara el hombro.  
  
-¿Um?- Lyserg abrió los ojos aún recostado pero no vio a nadie. Decidió ignorarlo y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Aunque volvió a sentir que alguien le daba palmaditas en el hombro como llamándolo. Las ignoró. De nuevo palmaditas. Ignora. Palmaditas. Las ignora. Palmaditas. Y entonces:  
  
-¿Quién es?- dijo sentándose en el futon para encontrarse con. -¡¿Y-Yoh?!- dijo en voz poco audible para no despertar de nuevo a Ren.  
  
-Ja ja, soy tu peor pesadilla- le respondió la sombra con una mirada malvada.  
  
-¡Ha-Hao! o..o ¿Eres tú, cierto?-  
  
-¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué iba a olvidar lo de en la tarde así de fácil?-  
  
-Uw~!- pero antes de que pudiera gritar, Hao lo hizo callar amarrando un paliacate en su boca.  
  
-Oh no, no vas a gritar esta vez. Y no vengo a matarte si eso es lo que temes, se me ha ocurrido un plan brillante para atrapar a Yoh-  
  
Hao hizo que Lyserg saliera a jardín de mala gana, caminando un tanto lento gracias a su pierna enyesada, cuando estuvieron ahí dejo que se quitara el paliacate de la boca.  
  
-¡¿Y que piensas usarme como un rehén o algo así?! _- se quejó.  
  
-Bueno, no iba a atrapar a Anna. Eso sería difícil y ella no sabe que yo no soy Yoh. Así que tú eres lo más parecido que encontré a una mujer-  
  
- _ ¡¿QUE?!-  
  
-Bah, ya cállate o vas a despertarlos a todos-  
  
-¿Crees que voy a ayudarte a atrapar a Yoh? ¡Jamás! ¡Y mucho menos te ayudaría a ti!-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Piensan atrapar a Yoh?- habló una voz desde la puerta abierta que daba hacia el jardín.  
  
-¡Ren-kun! ¡Que bien! Tú debes darme la razón- comentó Lyserg algo más aliviado.  
  
-Ja, ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh tiburón?-  
  
-Um _ Olvidaré que me dijiste así, pero si quieres atrapar a Yoh con gusto te ayudaré-  
  
-¡¿QUE?! o___o ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ren-kun?!-  
  
-Vamos Lyserg, si no atrapamos a Yoh. ¿Cómo piensas que Faust va a poder revivirlo? No podemos pedir a Anna que llame su espíritu- Ren caminó hacia ellos siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna.  
  
-Perfecto. Así que este es nuestro plan- dijo Hao mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.  
  
- T_T ¿Por qué nadie entiende lo que pasa aquí? ¿Qué no ven que el asesino esta suelto?-  
  
-Ya deja de quejarte, niña _-  
  
- .. No soy niña, y si quieren llamar a Yoh solo deben ofrecerle naranjas y vendrá-  
  
-¿Naranjas? Um, suena sencillo- Comentó Hao pensando, pero luego se volvió para seguir planeando las cosas junto con Ren.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
-Muy bien, entonces no debes moverte de ahí ¿Entendiste?- le dijo Ren a Lyserg que estaba sentado en medio del jardín con una naranja.  
  
-No entiendo por qué debo ser yo la carnada ._. -  
  
-Porque Yoh ya ha intentado matarte, regañarte y hablar contigo. Así que si te ve solo aquí y con una naranja imagino que vendrá-  
  
-Y será el momento perfecto para atraparlo- agregó Hao escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos.  
  
Lyserg dio un suspiro y esperó. El viento soplaba tranquilo, era una noche muy agradable y un tanto fría. Se sentía muy tonto sentado ahí estando fracturado y con una naranja esperando al fantasma de su difunto líder.  
  
-Hey, linda pijama ñ_ñ - le dijo una voz conocida. La pijama del shaman de cabellos verdes era blanca con estrellas en diferentes tonos de verde. (Wejeje XD A los de mi grupo no les suena familiar? Debo dibujarlo con esa pijama XDD)  
  
-¿Um?- Lyserg miró hacia arriba. -E-Eres tú, Yoh-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Tako: ¿Qué tal? O..o ¿No quedó malon?  
  
Hao: Francamente, si  
  
Faust: A mi me pareció bien  
  
Lyserg: ¿Por qué tengo siempre que hacer el ridículo? o..o  
  
Tako: Awww, no es ridículo ^^ Te ves lindo con pijama *abraza a Lyserg*  
  
Yoh: Yooo, me ha tocado leer los agradecimientos! ^.^ Gracias a Kiyu, jeje yo tmb creo que es natural en Hao tratar de matar a Lyserg ñ_ñu, a Anna Kyouyama, oíste Tako? Que dejes de hacer tareas XD, a Izumi Frontier, woa quiere muchos capítulos y dice que  
  
Hao: Vaya vaya ^.^ Tengo otra admiradora, ¿Quieres ayudarme a torturar a Lyserg? De hecho abriré sesiones todos los martes y jueves de 5 a 6 de la tarde  
  
Lyserg: o..o ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh: _ Déjenme leer, gracias a Lime Asagiri, ^.^ wuu dijo que tienes ingenio!, a Anna, ^^ yahoa te ha dado un premio!, a Satoshi Himura Kamiya, quiere quedarse con mi espíritu y el de Hao? o_o, a Anna Asakura, ^//^ haces que me sonroje al decir que soy solo tuyo, jeje. A Uriko, XD le encanta el fic! Y te apoya bastante Tako-sama!  
  
Tako: Lo sé T_T me pongo sentimental cuando leo los reviews, que gente tan lindo son todos!!  
  
Yoh: Ahem, gracias a Kyouyama, woa nos hace preguntas a todos, hay que responderle: Que hago aquí? ^^ Yo que sé! Aquí donde?  
  
Ren: Estoy con HoroHoro? O___O QUE DEMONIOS?! Claro que NO _ Y no siento algo por Anna o_ou ( Y esa gota de nerviosismo? _  
  
HoroHoro: Lanzarme? Tamao? o//o eh? - Se esta sonrojando? O_o  
  
Ryu: Que deje en paz a Lyserg? O_o No creo poder mientras esté vivo  
  
Lyserg: o_o eh?  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Ryu: Que?  
  
Hao: Se supone que me gusta Anna? Así es, la amo y me voy a casar con ella ^.^ jajajaja  
  
Anna: Que? _ Yo no me caso contigo  
  
Lyserg: Que me gusta Anna? o//o nunca lo he visto de esa forma, supongo que es linda, no?  
  
Tako: No _ Anna ya tiene pretendientes, tú te quedas conmigo  
  
Lyserg: ^^u ejejeje.  
  
Yoh: Ahem, gracias a Yami Bakura, han puesto más a Ren como pides ^^ y que halago para Tako al decir que es el mejor fic que has leído!, a Sarah Kerrigan, yo sé quien me mató ñ_ñ jejeje, a Sakura Himura, wejejeje la correteada del capítulo pasado XD, a Hermione Potter  
  
Hao: Yo le respondo, ^^ claro que soy un cuero, entonces cuando salimos? Estoy disponible toda esta semana, sip, creo que si  
  
Yoh:^^u mejor sigo, gracias a Jenny Ichijouji, por darle un regalillo a Lyserg y por decirle loco a Hao ñ_ñ jeje, a Nezha Krystell, XD Sí, Hao es malo!, a Ita Andehui, aquí esta la sig parte como esperabas ^^, a The Pam, pronto sabrás lo que pasará, jijij, a Akane, Hao es atractivo? Y bueno ^^u, a Clow Reed por  
  
Lyserg: QUE?! Yaoi?! _ Hao y yo?!  
  
Hao: o_o ah vaya, sé que soy bastante atractivo, puede que Lyserg se haya fijado en mí o algo _ Aunque yo no lo he hecho, eh? Ni te emociones  
  
Lyserg: Como que me emocione?! _  
  
Yoh: Eh, mejor le sigo ^^u, gracias a Brenda-chan, espero Tako no malogre el fic XD, a Aerisakura y los Smashfriends, se picaron! Yahua ^.^!, a Psycho, más acción por parte de Hao? o..o que mello, a Sakura Himura, que Hao es un cuero? ^^u hey, tiene bastantes admiradoras  
  
Hao: Eso es obvio  
  
Yoh: Ahem, gracias también a Misao Kurayami, otra que le gusta Hao ^_^u y que se ríe con el fic! Uwan! XD, y tmb a Yoh Asakura, o_o mi nombre!, deberían matar a Hao? Ummm, yo creo que si  
  
Hao: _ eh?  
  
Tako: YA YA! PARA! MUY LARGO! Saludos a todos! Que gusto recibir sus reviews así que sigan mandando y yo seguiré escribiendo! Muchos saludos, mucha suerte! Jaaaaaaaa ne! ^.^ 


	7. Séptimo Episodio

aNota: Shaman King no es de nuestra pertenencia. Es una historia original de Hiroyuki Takei, así que lo único de lo que Tako es dueña, es de la historia de este fan fic.  
  
Tako: Vaya! Hasta que alguien dice la nota decentemente!  
  
Faust: Gracias ^..^  
  
Tako: A la historia ^..^ .(snif) lástima que eres casado =_=  
  
  
  
¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura? Séptimo y Último Episodio  
  
  
  
-¿Um?- Lyserg miró hacia arriba. -E-Eres tú, Yoh-  
  
-¿Te vas a comer esa naranja?- preguntó Yoh con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Ah, no. Puedes tomarla-  
  
Desde los arbustos, Hao y Ren observaban atentos esperando el momento perfecto para salir y atrapar a Yoh.  
  
-¿Ya viste la expresión de esa niña XD? Ajeje-  
  
-Shhh, Hao _ Deja de hablar o nos van a escuchar- lo reprochó Ren hablando en voz muy baja.  
  
-Pero en verdad, ¿Por qué esta tan espantado? Como si hubiera visto un fantasma! XD ¿Entiendes? ¡Si esta viendo un fantasma! Jejeje-  
  
- =_= ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-  
  
- o_o No sé, creo que no debí cenar tanto-  
  
- _ Yo creo que ese jugo de manzana estaba tan viejo que era sidra-  
  
-¿Sidra? O_o no, eso es alcohol-  
  
- =_= Solo cállate y pon atención-  
  
- _ A MI NO ME MANDAS-  
  
- Shhhhh!-  
  
- _ ¡No me calles!-  
  
-¡Ya Hao! ¡YA!-  
  
Lyserg alcanzó a escuchar eso y ya daba por arruinado el plan.  
  
-¿No escuchaste algo?- Le preguntó Lyserg a Yoh que estaba quitándole la cáscara a la naranja.  
  
-¿Eh? No no, yo estoy ocupado-  
  
- ¡ _--_ No es posible!-  
  
-¡Ah ya! ñ_ñ por fin le quité la cáscara. ¿Me decías algo, Lyserg? o_ò-  
  
-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?! _ -  
  
- _ Claro que me di cuenta, de hecho ya te lo había dicho-  
  
-¡No hablo sobre eso! Me refiero a que ¿No te das cuenta de que te quieren atrapar? _-  
  
-¿Atrapar? O_o Ahhhh-  
  
-Si, ahhh-  
  
-Claro que lo sé ^^U-  
  
-¡¿Entonces por qué vienes?! _-  
  
-Tú lo sabes- Yoh dejó de ver los gajos de la naranja y fijó su mirada en Lyserg.  
  
-¿Yo-yo lo sé?- titubeó Lyserg.  
  
-No solamente tú, también Manta lo sabe- La luna iluminó el rostro de Yoh que esbozaba una sonrisa muy peculiar, genuina y hasta cierto grado maliciosa.  
  
-¿Sa-saber qué?- volvió a preguntar Lyserg mirando algo asustado al espíritu que se encontraba justo frente a él.  
  
-Jijiji- se escuchó una risita de entre los arbustos.  
  
-Shhh! _ ¡Hao!- se escuchó otra voz regañándolo.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Hao? o_ò- Yoh dijo en una voz lo suficientemente audible, como para que lo escucharan hasta los de los arbustos.  
  
-¡Ya nos descubrió! _ - Se quejó Ren poniéndose de pie.  
  
-AJAJAJajajaja! Yoh Asakura, esta vez no te salvarás!- Hao brincó de los arbustos y lo miró amenazadoramente.  
  
-ñ_ñ Linda pijama, ancestro- dijo Yoh señalando a Hao, (XD como Anna Kyouyama preguntó, pues bueno) su pijama era de manga larga y pantalón blanco con los bordes grandes en color tinto, tenía una estrella del mismo color en la espalda, y (como acostumbran los Asakura ^^U) la camisa la llevaba abierta.  
  
Hao se sonrojó del enojo -Argh!!!!!! _-  
  
-La verdad no sé por qué usan ese tipo de pijamas -_-U- Ren usaba una pijama un tanto formal, pantalón negro con camisa grande del mismo color con las orillas de las mangas en amarillo. Diseño chino, por supuesto.  
  
- _ ¡Ya con las pijamas! ¡Debes huir Yoh!- le dijo Lyserg algo desesperado.  
  
-¿Eh? O_o- Yoh se dio cuenta de que Ren y Hao estaban preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. -Oigan ^^U no es en serio, ¿Verdad? O..o no quieren atraparme-  
  
-Oh si hermanito, esto es muy enserio- Hao encendió una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, el destello de la llamarada lo hacía ver bastante temible.  
  
Ren tenía su arma (¿De donde la sacó? O_o bah! Es un fic!) lista para atestar un golpe si Yoh decidía que era mejor huir.  
  
Los dos shamanes estaban por atacar cuando:  
  
-¡ALTO!-  
  
-¡Manta!- Hao se detuvo al igual que Ren, no tanto porque no se atrevían a herir a Manta, más bien les había sacado un enorme susto.  
  
-¡Deténganse! No vale la pena que atrapen a mi amigo Yoh- Manta se paró a un lado de Lyserg justo frente a Yoh como defensa.  
  
-¡¿Cómo sabes sobre esto?! No te lo dijimos nosotros _- Se quejó Hao muy molesto.  
  
-Ajeje ñ_ñ pues aunque esté muerto puedo hablar, ¿Saben?- dijo Yoh con una vocecilla nerviosa.  
  
-¡Yoh Asakura!- una voz femenina resonó en el jardín dando un escalofrío a todos los presentes incluyendo al fantasma.  
  
-¡A-Anna! T_T Annita- Yoh se volvió para ver a su prometida.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! _ ¡No puedo creer lo que veo!- Anna estaba muy sorprendida y muy molesta a la vez.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- HoroHoro apareció en la puerta del jardín con el cabello algo desaliñado.  
  
-¡No nos dejan dormir!- Pirika aparecido justo detrás de su hermano.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todos despiertos?- habló Tamao con su tímida voz.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora? O_O ¿Qué hacen todos en el jardín?- Incluso Ryu llegaba ahora al lugar.  
  
-Um, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo saliera a la luz- Faust también se había despertado por el escándalo.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Todos están despiertos ñ_ñ - saludó Yoh con su sonrisa mundialmente conocida.  
  
Los presentes que no sabían que Yoh estaba muerto lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso se escuchó un: "Ohh" y un "Aaah".  
  
-Ajeje n_ñ olvidaba que muchos de ustedes no sabían sobre mi muerte-  
  
-¡¿Y por qué NO sabía YO?! _- Anna estaba mucho muy molesta. (Ayy o_o que mello)  
  
-¡Esperen! Antes de que empiecen a pelearse deben saber la verdad- dijo Manta haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Había mucha tensión en el aire.  
  
-El que mató a Yoh es.- un silencio tétrico -Es Ren-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos en unísono incluyendo a Ren.  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Eso no es cierto! _- se quejó Ren claramente molesto.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Yoh?!- le reprochó Anna con una voz muy fuerte, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento lagrimas brotarían de sus fríos ojos.  
  
-¡Que NO fui yo! ..- repitió Ren poniéndose rojo del coraje.  
  
-¡Y dijiste que me ayudarías a atraparlo! ¡Que cínico!- dijo Hao que también parecía molesto, por más raro que parezca. (Cínico? XD El burro hablando de orejas)  
  
- Ahhhh o.o- HoroHoro parecía que había perdido el habla. Bueno, no exactamente, eso sería muy difícil en realidad o_o Solamente se quedó un tanto trabado con la noticia.  
  
- T_T pero esto es demasiado!- Tamao estaba llorando (Como siempre =_=)  
  
En fin, todos estaban murmurando y hablando pestes de Ren, cuando de pronto un comentario hizo que todos los demás se quedaran cortos.  
  
-¡¿QUE?! _ ¿Cómo de que Ren mató a Yoh? ¡Después del trabajo que me costó encubrirlo!- era Lyserg que continuaba sentado en el pasto con su pierna lastimada.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Murmullos.  
  
Y entonces todos captaron al momento. -¡¿QUE?!-  
  
-¿Qué? O__o- Lyserg les respondió con otra pregunta muy asustado sabiendo que no debía haber dicho eso. (Ya saben ^^ esa expresión muy SK que las líneas de los ojos se les aclaran cuando se asustan o se sorprenden ^.^)  
  
-Lo sabía ñ_ñ- dijo Yoh algo aliviado.  
  
-Yo también, pero queríamos asegurarnos de que eras tú- dijo Manta sonriendo.  
  
Todas las miradas se clavaron en Lyserg.  
  
-Puedo explicarlo, ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!- se defendió.  
  
-Pues habla T_T - dijo Yoh ya un poco desesperado al haberse terminado por completo su naranja.  
  
-Bueno, fue algo bastante extraño ahora que lo recuerdo.  
  
********Recordando los hechos********  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo, Yoh?- preguntó Lyserg con una sonrisa amable.  
  
- ñ_ñ Estoy contando los postres que quedan- Yoh tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina unos pastelillos que habían comprado hace unos días.  
  
-Ah ^_^ Ya no los recordaba-  
  
-¿Entonces no te has comido el tuyo? n.n que bueno que me dices, entonces ya sé de quienes son estos. Uno mío y uno tuyo- Yoh tomó su panecillo y salió de la cocina alegremente.  
  
-¿Mío?- Lyserg miró el postre sobre la mesa. Inicialmente había ido a la cocina porque tenía ganas de comer algo dulce, y ahí estaba, era casi como un sueño. -Vaya ^^ hoy es mi día de suerte-  
  
Pero justo cuando lo iba tomar, otra mano lo hizo.  
  
-Oooh, ¿Todavía quedaban postres?-  
  
-¡Dame eso, Hao! _-  
  
- ^.^ ¿Es tuyo?-  
  
- Si T_T dámelo, hace días que quiero comer algo dulce-  
  
Hao miró el panquecillo de manera malvada, y de un saltó se subió a una silla.  
  
-¿Lo quieres? ¡Pues vas a tener que pelear por él!- Hao se fue corriendo de la cocina.  
  
Como era de esperarse, Lyserg corrió tras él y cuando por fin lo alcanzó, Hao se comió el pastelillo.  
  
-WajajajJAJAJA ¿Creíste que te lo iba a dar?-  
  
-_ Argh! ¡TE ODIO, HAO ASAKURA!-  
  
-Lo sé ^_^ Y estoy muy orgulloso de ello-  
  
Lyserg regresó a la cocina para buscar otro postre, pero ya no había.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?! _ ¡Odio esto!- se sentó en el suelo. -Es tan estresante tener que lidiar con la persona que mató a tus padres, ¿Y quieren que lo perdone? ¡Esas cosas no se olvidan! Mientras en mí viva el recuerdo de Hao en pie dentro de mi casa en llamas junto a mis difuntos padres, ¡Jamás lo perdonaré!-  
  
El shaman de cabello verde se sentó y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos algo triste. -Que tonto, no debería ponerme triste por este tipo de cosas. ¡Qué débil! ..-  
  
Yoh entró en la cocina para tirar la envoltura del panecillo que se había comido. La tiró y se percató de la presencia de Lyserg. -¿Um? ¿Pasa algo?-  
  
Lyserg estaba un tanto entrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó esa voz: ¡HAO!- pensó. -¡Él tiene la culpa de todo!- se dijo para sí mismo sin levantar el rostro para mirar a quien estaba frente a él, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo y atestó un golpe contra quien suponía era Hao.  
  
Yoh no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió el golpe. Murió casi al instante ya que el cuchillo le había herido en el pecho.  
  
-¿Um?- Lyserg levantó la cabeza y vio lo que había hecho. -¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz?! T..T ¡Yoh!-  
  
********Fin del recuerdo********  
  
-Después de eso escuché que alguien se acercaba a la cocina, no podía decirles como había ocurrido, no me atrevía a contarlo. Así que limpie toda evidencia y escondí a Yoh bajo la mesa, después salí al jardín para desde ahí ver quien entraba a la cocina- terminó de relatar Lyserg con la voz algo entrecortada.  
  
-¡¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?!- Dijo Ren algo afectado.  
  
Todos dijeron sus comentarios, así que con tanto hablar no era clara ninguna cosa.  
  
-ToT No imagine que fuera algo tan triste ¡Te perdono, Lyserg!- dijo Yoh llorando. (Wejeje ^^U)  
  
-Gracias, Yoh- dijo Lyserg tratando de sonreír un poco.  
  
-No se pongan así, ahora que hemos encontrado el alma de Yoh, puedo regresarlo a la vida- dijo Faust interrumpiendo.  
  
Yoh se volvió hacia el médico de inmediato -¿En verdad? *.* -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yoh estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, Faust lo había regresado y había curado sus heridas.  
  
-ñ_ñ Yahoa! Me siento de maravilla!!-  
  
-v..v Estoy muy apenado, Yoh. Juro no volver a dejar que la ira me gane- se disculpó Lyserg.  
  
-Ah, deja eso n_ñ solamente espero no vuelvas a abrazar a Annita, ¿Eh?-  
  
-Eh, si ^^U- le respondió Lyserg algo sonrojado.  
  
Anna se encontraba discutiendo con Hao.  
  
-¡¿Entonces eras tú y no Yoh?! ..-  
  
-Así es, mi querida Annita ^.^ Ajajajaja-  
  
-_ ¡Maldito!-  
  
-Hao, déjala en paz- le habló Lyserg sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y quieres que te moleste a ti, nenita? Wejejeje-  
  
Y entonces ahora puedo decir que todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa de los Asakura. O al menos eso parece.  
  
-¡HAO! . ¡TE VOY A!-  
  
-ñ_ñU Y dijo que no se dejaría llevar por el enojo, wejeje-  
  
~FiN~  
  
Tako: o..o lo terminé!  
  
Lyserg: =_= Soy un asesino  
  
Hao: Asesino! Asesino!  
  
Tako: _ Hao, tu tmb eres un asesino  
  
Hao: Lo sé ^_^ Y no quiero que me quiten el puesto _  
  
Yoh: Estoy vivo! ñ.ñ  
  
Ren: Me toca leer los agradecimientos ayudado por mi amigo Faust ^_^  
  
Faust: Así es ^_^  
  
Ren: Bien, gracias a Hermione Potter, me mandó un beso o//o  
  
Hao: Siii! Salimos este Sábado ^o^ Me parece perfecto  
  
Ren: _ ahem, gracias a Anna Asakura, ya continuó Tako con el fic, a Psycho, no te desesperes o..o, a Rally, no sabes por qué no escribiste un review antes? O.o ni yo, a Anna Kyouyama, o_o creo que ahora sabes como es la pijama de Hao  
  
Faust: Y a mí me tocó recoger la mesa al final ^^, gracias a Uriko, que hañago al decir que es tu fic favorito ^__^, a Akane, han hecho este capítulo más largo como pedías ^_^  
  
Ren: A Satoshi Himura Kamiya, ahora sabes quien fue el asesino, a Jenny Ichijouji, o_o siiii, cuando Anna se dio cuenta pensé en: Corran por su vida!  
  
Faust: A Aiko Akiko chan, nos quieres matar? O_o, a Yami Bakura, yo también opino que Lyserg se veía curioso ahí sentado ^^  
  
Ren: A Dark shaman, dice Tako que gracias de nuevo por escribirle un correo.que? Que sonría al leer los agradecimientos? _  
  
Tako: Siii, ^o^ son-rí-e  
  
Ren: ^__^ ( sonrisa fingida. Ja ja, gracias a The Pam, te dejan en suspenso? Creo que ya no ^^U, a Misao Kurayami, _ dijiste Fausto y Hao rlz, y yo?  
  
Faust: Mejor yo le sigo ^^U, gracias a Anna, te ha dado un premio ^_^woa, a  
  
Ren: Momento, ese lo leo yo personalmente. A Sarah Kerrigan, que bien que te reíste con la parte pasada ^^  
  
Faust: Um? Solo vas a leer ese?  
  
Ren: Continúa  
  
Hao: Ese yo! Gracias a Izumi Frontier, vendrás a mis clases?! Siiii ^o^  
  
Faust: Eh, ok. Gracias a los Smashfriends y Aerisakura, ya sabrán quien mató a Yoh ^^U, a Lime Asakura, a ella también le gusta Hao, woa  
  
Ren: Kyouyama nos pregunta cosas. Si veo en la oscuridad, y como que aprovecharme de Lyserg mientras duerme?! _ por quien me toman?!  
  
Yoh: No creo que Hao se apodere de mí, y sí ñ_ñ me gustan las naranjas  
  
Ryu: Que? Lyserg-kun es tuyo y de Tako? _  
  
Tako: SI  
  
Lyserg: Un cuerito ^//^ vaya, gracias. Decirle a Anna que? o//o No no  
  
Hao: Por qué le digo niña a Lyserg? Porque eso parece o_o Que quise insinuar con lo de "¿Ya nos vamos a dormir?" XD Pues más de lo que se imaginan  
  
Manta: o_o como sé sobre quien mató a Yoh? Él me lo dijo XD  
  
Anna: No, no los voy a perdonar por esto _  
  
HoroHoro: Que? Tamao? o//o (El simple hecho de decir ese nombre lo traba o_O)  
  
Tako: ^_^ no me des las gracias Kyouyama, gracias a ti  
  
Faust: Y gracias a Yoh-Asakura, quieres que maten a Hao lenta y dolorosamente? O..o  
  
Hao: _ y gracias también a Brenda-chan, que soy un pillo por coquetear con todas? ^__^ Jejeje, lo sé  
  
Tako: Como me siento con más de 100 reviews? O__O pues rara, es bastante extraño tener tantos.en verdad T_T me conmueven sus lindos comentarios! Muchas gracias ToT! Por eso he hecho un dibujín:  
  
http://www32.brinkster.com/takokinoko/qMYa.jpg  
  
Tako: Espero les guste ^_^ Pronto trabajaré en un nuevo fic y de nuevo mil gracias! Manden sus reviews para tomarlos en cuenta en mi nuevo fic y para saber que opinan del final!! Saludos, mucha suerte y muchas gracias!! 


End file.
